


Out Of The Frying Pan...

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go from bad to worse when Asha is ransomed by Euron Crow's Eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Frying Pan...

When the northern lordling descended into his dungeon and announced that they had been ransomed, Asha assumed her uncle Rodrik Harlaw must have heard what had happened and paid for her safe release. Or perhaps her uncle Victarion had changed his mind and sought to ally with her against the Crow's Eye. Her head was already full of new plans to press her claim to the Seastone Chair by the time the lordling and his men led them beyond the walls of the castle to deliver them to their savior. 

Euron Crow's Eye. 

Asha was stunned - and terrified. He sat there on horseback, smiling at her like an ordinary uncle happy to see his niece, like he hadn't murdered her father and stolen her birthright. _He's purchased my freedom so he can kill me himself and be sure of my death._ Then reason tempered fear. He had also ransomed her men; if he only meant to kill her, he would simply have left her men to rot. He had something else in mind and though she couldn't fathom what it could be, she knew it would be nothing good for her. 

"Niece. I am glad to see you've been treated well."

One of the northmen had tried to force his way between her legs, but Asha had managed to break his nose even with her hands bound together and that had dissuaded others from attempting anything else. "Uncle." She wanted to spit in his face, to slit his throat and piss on his corpse. But he had her at a large disadvantage and she had to tread carefully. "Good to see you."

"I could not leave my dear niece to hang for a marauder. I had to come at once." 

There hadn't been enough time since the ambush and her capture for even the fastest ravens to have reached the Iron Isles. How had the Crow's Eye known where to find her? _Magic_. It had long been whispered that Euron Greyjoy had consorted with sorcerers and stolen their secrets. She would normally dismiss talk of magic as nonsense, but she was willing to believe anything of the Crow's Eye. He had survived and thrived too often in situations that would have killed other men.

It was a half day's ride to the coast where Euron's ship _Silence_ waited. Asha and her men were not treated like prisoners, but she noted that they were carefully surrounded - making it impossible for them to flee - and when she asked to be armed, she was told they had no extra weapons to spare. It was a lie, of course. Asha would not believe that Euron would ever forget weapons. Nonetheless the veneer of courtesy and filial devotion held until the _Silence_ was beyond the sight of land. Until they were too far out to sea to survive if they jumped overboard. 

The axes were unslung then, and Asha's men were subdued and bound. A brute with a tattooed face resisted Asha's attempt to seize his short sword and restrained her by wrapping his huge arms around her and pinning her against his massive body. "What game are you playing now, _uncle_?" She demanded.

"Why, I merely aim to be a good uncle and show my wayward niece the errors of her ways."

"You play with words like some lickspittle greenlander. Say what you mean."

"Very well." His blue eye and blue lips smiled. "You will learn to be obedient. If you defy me, I will torture your men for a night and day and then toss them overboard one by one until you learn to heed your king."

Every fiber of her being wanted to defy him. But Qarl the Maid and the handful of other men who had survived the ambush had been loyal to her when few others were. They had helped her fight to claim her father's seat, had been willing to die fighting her battles. She could sacrifice a little pride for their sake. It would not have to be for very long - she was determined to kill Euron the first chance she got, and then his ship and crew of mute slaves would be hers. 

"Don't harm them. I will do as you bid."

"Remove your clothes."

He was testing her. Without hesitation, Asha removed her winter furs, pulled off her boots, peeled down her leather breeches, and yanked her woolen tunic over her head. Her underclothes quickly joined the small pile. It was winter and the wind was harsh as it blew across the water. Asha should have been cold but she wasn't. She stood with her hands on her hips, her chin raised, defying Euron to do his worst. 

"Now throw them overboard."

She could always wear borrowed clothes until the next port. Asha picked up her clothing and tossed them over the side of the ship. 

"Haggo, escort Lady Asha to my cabin and secure her. The rest of you take our _guests_ below. Do not harm them...yet." 

Asha allowed an elderly slave to lead her to Euron's cabin. It looked much as she expected it would. It was paneled in expensive dark wood from the Summer Isles and richly decorated in luxurious fabrics and bejeweled knickknacks he'd stolen from merchant ships in the East. His bed was large and covered in black cloth that looked to be silk - and thick chains dangled from the bedposts. Asha knew what was going to happen when the old man motioned for her to lie down. She hesitated. It was too soon to rebel though. She laid down and didn't resist as the old man shackled her ankles and wrists wide apart. Then he shuffled away and Asha was left alone to await Euron's pleasure.

She expected her uncle to come to her immediately. He had her at his mercy and she figured he would be eager to rape her or beat her or whatever it was he intended to do to her. But she waited and waited and no one came. Despite the discomfort of not being able to move her limbs into a more comfortable position, Asha grew drowsy...

She snapped awake suddenly. She could feel someone watching her. The light from the lamp was dim - it needed to be refilled - and all the candles had burnt out. Asha focused and was finally able to make out the Crow's Eye leaning casually against the far wall. He had a large silver goblet in his hand and he took a sip from it as she watched. Her throat was parched and her stomach had that sick feeling it got when too much time had passed since her last meal. But she would not beg her father's murderer for so much as a cup of muddy water.

They watched each other as Euron slowly approached the bed, Asha glaring at her uncle with hatred, and Euron looking insultingly bored. Asha refused to be the first one to speak. She held her silence as Euron loomed over her, sipping his drink as he surveyed her naked body. 

"Thirsty?" He dipped his forefinger into the cup and then touched her lips. 

Asha's traitorous lips parted and she tasted the liquid Euron had chosen to tease her with. It was nothing she'd tasted before. It was potent yet different from any wine or spirit she'd ever drank, and the flavor was beyond strange. 

Euron stuck his finger into the cup again and offered the moistened finger to her. Asha knew he had to know how thirsty she was and she was certain he would give her nothing else to drink. She wouldn't be able to fight him weakened by thirst. She resisted the temptation to close her eyes and instead gazed at her uncle defiantly as she suckled the few drops of liquid from his finger. 

He fed her that way until the cup was empty and Asha had almost forgotten how humiliating it was. The more she had of the strange beverage, the more delicious it tasted and the more she wanted. She was disappointed and angry when he turned the cup upside down to show her that it was empty. If her hands were free, she would have knocked that amused smile off his face.

"Perhaps I can find something else to quench your thirst." He slid his hand between her legs and probed at her cunt, and Asha realized to her horror that she was _wet_. Euron touched her mouth again but this time Asha refused to open for him. He chuckled and moved his hand back to her cunt. He slid what felt like two thick fingers into her and began to pump them in and out. Asha tried to remain unaffected but it was impossible to ignore the fingers fucking her. Especially when a third finger joined the first two. She could feel a climax building. She didn't want this, didn't want to come for Euron, didn't want to come with any part of him inside her. 

And yet when he stopped and withdrew his fingers, a mere moment before she would have gone over the edge into ecstasy, she could have cried. 

"It's been a long day. You must be tired, niece. Sleep." With that, the Crow's Eye rose and left the room. 

Asha waited for him to come back. Her body was racked by frustration at being denied release. If she could, she would have pounded the wall with her fists just to get some kind of relief, but bound as she was, there was nothing she could do but suffer.

The last of the oil burned away while Asha waited and then she was left in darkness. She'd never been afraid of the dark, not even as a small child, but now she felt oddly uneasy. Was she merely hearing the wind outside or was there something rustling in the room? Something brushed her calf and slid up her leg. Asha would have screamed but her voice seemed to have left her. The thing - it didn't feel like a hand - moved further up. Then she felt something else crawling up her other leg. And there was pressure at the entrance to her cunt, like something trying to force its way inside her. There was no pain - it felt good actually - but the sheer horror of it made Asha panic. She bucked wildly but her shackles were made of strong steel and she could not get free, could not stop the unseen _things_ from slithering all over - and into - her. She screamed silently.

 

Bright sunlight streamed in through the small window. Asha stared at the little old man who'd shaken her awake. _It was only a dream._ Her heart was still pounding in sheer terror. The elderly slave unshackled her arms and legs but Asha was too disoriented to take advantage of her new freedom. When she tried to sit up at the old man's urging, she winced and groaned. Her muscles were sore and nearly useless after being restricted for so many hours. 

The old man briskly began massaging her limbs. _What does the Crow's Eye want with me?_ She didn't believe for a moment he only wanted her as a slave. There were plenty of women he could buy or abduct to keep for his carnal enjoyment who would pose no threat to him. Keeping her as his toy would be akin to keeping a tiger as a pet. On the other hand, Euron Greyjoy was exactly the sort of man who would keep dangerous beasts to show off his mastery of them. 

A woman entered the cabin carrying a platter of food. Asha had never seen anything more beautiful than those fruits and that loaf of bread. She had devoured half the food before she paid any attention to the slave who'd brought it. The woman had the white blonde hair and violet eyes of the Lysene, and her fair skin was marked with welts all down her back and legs. She wore a bodice that framed her breasts and left them bare, leaving the gold rings piercing her nipples displayed for all to see. Panels of sheer fabric hung from the belt around her waist, a mockery of a skirt that permitted Asha to see the ebony _thing_ wedged within her bald cunt.

Euron appeared in the doorway with his customary cup in hand. "Alexa is lovely and skilled, and I do love silence, but I confess I sometimes miss the pleasures a talented tongue can provide." 

"Stick your cock in my mouth and I'll bite it off," Asha warned bluntly.

"Is that any way for a niece to speak to her king and uncle?" He gave commands to the slaves in a language Asha did not understand. 

The two slaves tugged and pushed Asha gently and she did not resist. It was not their fault, and hurting them would not stop Euron from getting his way in this. She allowed them to arrange her as they'd been ordered to. When they were finished, she was bound to the bed again. This time her ankles were chained above her head. It was an uncomfortable position from the start and Asha desperately hoped she would not be left like this for very long. 

Euron climbed onto the bed and tilted his cup, sending a blue liquid trickling directly onto her exposed cunt. Asha drew a sharp hiss of breath. It felt better than it had any right to. She moaned as Euron parted her lower lips and poured his beverage inside her. Then he bent his head and drank it out of her. He drank from her until his blue beverage was long gone and it was only her juices he feasted on.

For the second time in as many days Asha struggled not to come and again Euron helped her by stopping just as she lost her struggle. She could not help the wail that escaped her throat.

"Is there something you would have of me, Asha?" Euron asked, mock concern in his voice.

She would not beg him. She would not. "I would have you shove a spear up your arse, _uncle_ ," she spat.

"Such discourtesy," he scolded, laughing. He gave another command to his slaves, and they hastened to obey. The old man drew a heavy black cloth over the window, plunging the cabin into darkness, and the woman stuffed a rag in the keyhole so that when the door was closed, not even a ray of light would enter. Asha remembered her dream and panic welled up. It was no ordinary dream. Euron had done something to her, and he was about to do it again. 

A plea caught in her throat. Euron pinched her nipple in farewell and then he and his slaves were walking out the room and shutting the door behind them, leaving Asha to wait alone in the dark. 

She didn't have to wait long.


End file.
